Strawberry Lips
by black-tsukkei
Summary: Kisah keseharian dua pemuda dengan titel kriminal sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang tinggal seatap, yang satu asin yang satunya pedas, yang satu punya masalah dengan polisi, satunya punya masalah dengan mafioso. Assassin!AU no one asked for. FWB!KaruTsuki/TsukiKaru. KuroTsuki & AsaKaru (if you squint hard enough). Contains: adult theme & ambiguous relationship. [#SariRoti #Korolympic]
1. Agustus 2017

**Strawberry Lips**

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Rated:** **M**

 **Warning & Disclaimer: Ini fanfik slash dengan karakter yang tidak—belum /wink wonk/—canon sebagai pecinta sesama jenis, belum lagi di crossover, berte** **makan dewasa, dan a** **mbigu sekali** **, pembuat fanfiksi tidak bertanggung jawab atas segala keabsurd-an dan ketidak masuk akalan fanfik, cuma kiranya memiliki plot yang tidak boleh atau boleh digunakan kembali, salam!**

.

.

.

 _ **Agustus 2017**_

Karma melangkah cepat dan keras, wajah sewarna dengan surainya, ia marah. Dibukanya pintu apartemen yang sudah ia tinggali selama dua tahun terakhir itu dengan kasar. Menutupnya kembali, sejenak ia berhenti untuk menarik nafas. Ia lalu mengambil pistol dari saku celananya, dan menembakkannya pada satu arah dimana seorang yang tinggi sedang duduk di sofa _milik_ _Karma_.

 ** _Roommate_** -nya menghindari dengan mudah, menganggukan kepalanya kedepan bagai ia sudah terbiasa—ah tidak, ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Tangan panjangnya kemudian meraih cangkir teh di atas meja depan sofa, menyeruputnya habis, manik coklat keemasan akhirnya bertemu dengan warna merkuri.

"Heeeh, hari buruk lainnya? Karma," ia dengan menyeringai, bertanya.

Ujung pistol masih terarah ke kepala teman se-apartemennya, Karma mendengus, "Diam kau, Kei!" pistol akhirnya ia turunkan, Karma berjalan cepat ke arah pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu. Ia tak peduli dengan protes yang keluar dari mulut Kei ketika cangkir yang dipegangnya menghantam lantai dan berubah menjadi ratus serpih tajam yang tak berguna—tidak menurut Karma yang memang merencanakannya.

"Hey, bukankah itu QZS-92 milikku—" Karma menutup mulut Kei dengan ciuman, "Bisakah kau diam sebentar saja?"

Dijawab dengan keheningan, Karma kembali menyatukan bibirnya denga Kei, masih memegang pistol, sementara tangannya yang lain meremas rambut belakang kepala Kei.

Karma tidak pernah mencium dengan lembut, ciumannya selalu kasar dan tidak sabaran. Tapi Kei tidak pernah bilang ia tidak suka, sebaliknya, ciuman Karma adalah candu, karena tidak sering ia merasakan stroberi saat berciuman dengan orang lain—walau ia bersumpah untuk tidak menyuarakkan pendapatnya itu pada Karma.

Si helai merah yang berinisiatif mengakhiri taut bibirnya dengan Kei, pistol ia masukkan ke saku celana si _blonde_ , "Kau mencuri teh stroberi-ku," itu bukan pertanyaan maupun protes, lebih seperti pernyataan.

"Mhmm," Kei menanggap, mulai beranjak untuk membersihkan pecahan cangkir di bawah kakinya, namun Karma punya rencana lain, ia mengambil satu pecahan cangkir yang paling besar dan dengan cepat menganyunkannya dekat dengan wajah Kei.

Merah, yang keluar dari bibir Kei membuat Karma menyeringai, ia dengan cepat mengabaikan pecahan keramik di tangannya dan membuang benda itu ke lantai, kemudian bibirnya kembali menyatu dengan milik teman se-apartemennya, lebih puas karena kini ia dapat merasakan rasa besi. Karma menggigit tepat di luka yang ia ukir di bibir bawah Kei, membuat pemuda berkacamata itu menderik terkejut akan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Mengakhirinya, Kei dengan kernyitan kesal di wajahnya memprotes, "Kau tahu jika aku tidak suka bermain menjadi masokis kecilmu, Karma."

Karma membenahi posisi duduknya, tangan menggapai remot televisi untuk mengganti _channel_ ke acara superhero kesukaannya, "Karena itu aku melakukannya."

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu~" Karma membalas dengan keceriaan palsu.

Kei mendengus, untuk kedua kalinya beranjak mencoba membersihkan serpihan keramik cangkir yang tadi ia gunakan sebagai tempatnya meminum teh stroberi milik Karma, beruntungnya, Karma tidak lagi mengganggunya.

Selesai ia memastikan bagian lantai dekat sofa bersih dari serpihan keramik, Kei duduk di sebelah Karma.

"Jadi kali ini ada apa lagi?" Kei inisiatif memecah keheningan.

Karma memutar pasang bola matanya jengah, "Menurutmu siapa lagi?"

"Oh hahaha," Kei tertawa miris, "kenapa tidak kau menyerah saja? Mengaku kau menyukainya dan menerima tawaran seks panas di dalam jeruji bersamanya? Kalian sama-sama psikopat, jadi apa masalahmu?"

"Lebih baik aku mati."

"Ahh hahahaha, oh tidak, aku terlanjur membayangkannya, hahaha," Kei berlagak menghapus air mata palsu di ujung matanya, sedikit mengangkat kacamata ber- _frame_ tebal yang menghiasi wajahnya untuk menyempurnakan aktingnya.

 _Off-guard_ , tindakkan lincah Karma selanjutnya berhasil menyemat tubuh Kei di bawahnya, si surai merah kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga si kacamata, berbisik;

"Hey Kei, malam ini aku yang di atas."

.

.

.

 **BYE!**

 **Shameless note: Haii, lama ga mampir ke fandom ini, setelah tersakiti dengan fandom boyband(?), dan terpental ke fandom Haikyuu! lagi (tambahan: Osomatsu-san) akhirnya kembali—setengah kembali—ke fandom ini. Perasaanku? Oh rasanya mual sekali hahaha… this is my second attempt of crossover, yang satunya? Dihapus karena malu hahahaha. Btw fanfiksi berwujudkan** **multichapter atau ku** **mpulan drabble** **ini adalah proyek lama yang dihidupkan kembali, karena aku coret-terobsesi-coret suka dengan duo sassy(s) dari kedua anime. Hmm… last—karena takutnya note ini bisa-bisa mengubah drabble menjadi oneshot—tolong maafkan ketidak konsistenan dan keambiguan fanfik ini, juga tinggalkan apresiasi sepantas karya ini perlu diapresiasi! Love you~**


	2. September 2015

**Strawberry Lips**

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning & Disclaimer: Ini fanfik slash dengan karakter yang tidak—belum /wink wonk/—canon sebagai pecinta sesama jenis, belum lagi di crossover, bertemakan dewasa, dan ambigu sekali, pembuat fanfiksi tidak bertanggung jawab atas segala keabsurd-an dan ketidak masuk akalan fanfik, cuma kiranya memiliki plot yang tidak boleh atau boleh digunakan kembali, salam!**

.

.

.

 ** _Septe_** ** _m_** ** _ber 2015_**

" _Frame_ , kau dapat misi lain, yang terakhir untuk tahun ini," Kei mendengar suara _King_ a.k.a. Kageyama Tobio di telepon, jam 2 di pagi hari. Padahal pun ia baru tidur 1 jam setelah tadi pergi keluar dengan pacarnya.

"Kirimkan detailnya cepat," perintah Kei, di dalam hati bersumpah akan datang sendiri membunuh rekan pembunuhnya itu jika misi kali ini tidak lebih berharga dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Dasar tidak sabaran," balas Tobio, "Ah, dan juga, kau lebih baik tidak gagal, _Fra_ _m_ _e_ ," Kei dapat mendengar seringai yang mengembang di wajah Tobio, diikuti oleh bunyi pip berulang yang membuatnya mendecih kesal, pada keduanya, peringai Tobio dan misi mendadak di pagi harinya.

Setelah dengan kasar melempar ponselnya ke kasur, Kei duduk dan meraih laptop yang terletak di atas meja dekat ranjangnya. Memangku dan menghidupkannya, beberapa saat ia mendapai jendela program yang sering digunakan oleh agensinya—ah kuberitahu, Kei bukan pembunuh bayaran lepas, ia bergabung dengan satu agensi (setidaknya begitu ia diberitahukan) pembunuh kecil yang mengkoordinasikan berbagai tawaran pekerjaan pada anggotanya, dan dalam hal ini, Kei adalah anggota dari Karasuno—terbuka menampilkan detail informasi mengenai targetnya kali ini.

 _Naka_ _m_ _ura Rio (25)_

Di bawahnya terdapat foto seorang gadis berambut _strawberry blonde_ panjang, bermata biru, tengah mengenakan _no-ar_ _m_ _shirt_ oranye dan _m_ _ini-skirt_ biru muda. Targetnya tersenyum ke kamera, berpose dengan kepala dimiringkan ke kiri dan tangan kiri membentuk _salute_ dua jari dekat dengan wajahnya.

 _Status: Alive_

 _Death worth:_ _600,000 ¥_

 _Killer assigned: Fra_ _m_ _e_

Rentetan detail informasi pribadi dan jadwal target, serta _deadline_ yang diberikan pada Kei tercantum di bawahnya, namun selain itu, Kei menemukan detail permintaan kliennya di bagian paling bawah, yang, ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang itu.

.

.

.

 _3.26 A_ _M_

Di lingkungan sepi di Sendai, mendapati targetnya hidup di tempat yang kebanyakan hanyalah bangunan kosong dan tua itu, kecurigaan Kei meningkat.

Instalasi senapan anginnya membantu Kei memantau kediaman sang target. Posisinya tengkurap di tanah, coklat keemasan di belakang lensa sport glasses-nya, yang kiri memejam untuk membiarkan mata kanannya dapat dengan lebih baik mendapat pemandangan yang diperbesar oleh teleskop senapan.

Kei menunggu, dalam gelap bayangan antara dua gedung di seberang jalan depan tempat tinggal target. Pencahayaan jalan tidak cukup terang untuk mengekspos aktifitas mencurigakannya, ia dengan senapan laras pajang, LWRC SABR 308 yang siap diletuskan.

Tak lama hingga sosok familiar terpantau radarnya, si _blonde_ sudah siap membidik, sampai ia melihat seorang laki-laki ikut keluar dari kediaman targetnya. Kei melihat betapa dekat mereka berdua—berpelukan, menggenggam tangan, dan berciuman— _Ah_ _m_ _ungkinkah?_ Kei bertanya dalam hati. Ia ingat ciri-ciri dari laki-laki itu tercantum dalam _file_ misinya ini.

Target dan laki-laki itu mulai berjalan ke utara, dengan sang gadis berada lebih dekat dengannya ketimbang yang-berkemungkinan-sebagai-pacarnya. _Beruntung_ , Kei pikir.

Si kacamata kembali memusatkan fokusnya untuk membidik target. Konsentrasi akhirnya mengijinkan Kei untuk dapat melihatnya, angka yang muncul ketika ia membidik. Kemudian pada arah yang ia rasa cukup akurat berdasar angka itu, ia perlahan menarik pelatuknya.

Suara letusan yang tidak terlalu keras diikuti oleh jeritan, namun ia tidak puas dengan bagaimana itu terdengar, dan ia lebih tidak puas melihat peluru tidak menembus kepala Rio. Kei terkejut, akan refleks luar biasa laki-laki yang menyelamatkan targetnya dari maut, juga, ia kesal dengan itu.

 _Rencana B_ , Kei pikir.

Dengan _hoodie_ menutup kepalanya, ia berlari cepat ke arah target dengan _handgun_ di tangan, sementara pisaunya masih aman di dalam saku.

Dilihatnya gadis yang menjadi targetnya tak sadarkan diri, bergantung oleh tubuh tinggi—yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Kei—untuk mencegahnya berakhir tergeletak di trotoar. Pacar-bukan-pacarnya teralihkan untuk mengecek keadaan gadis itu, namun Kei sadari itu hanyalah akting karena ia segera menjatuhkan sang gadis begitu ditembakkannya peluru ke arah Rio, Kei masih berusaha membunuhnya.

Kini Kei mengarahkan tembakkannya pada si rambut merah pengganggu, namun berhasil dihindari dengan mudah dengan jarak yang mustahil membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kei terkejut, ketangkasannya tadi itu bukan kebetulan.

" _Are_ , kukira mereka akan mengirim pembunuh wanita yang seksi," laki-laki itu berucap.

Kei menaikkan sebelah alisnya, walau ia tahu sang pengganggu tidak dapat melihatnya melalui pekat bayangan yang ditimbulkan oleh lindung _hoodie_ di wajah bagian atas Kei. Genggaman pada _handgun_ -nya mengerat, Kei janggal akan bagaimana laki-laki di depannya tidak merasa terancam.

"Pistol yang bagus, QZS-92?"

Orang ini punya nyali, batin Kei. Ia yang sudah sangat kesal dengan membabi-buta menembaki sang pengganggu, namun berulang juga, musuhnya dapat menghindar. Kei tidak biasanya seperti ini, ia tenang dan pemikir, namun mendengar suara si rambut merah di hadapannya, itu meraba Kei di semua tempat yang salah.

"Hey kau tidak takut orang mempergokimu mencoba membunuhku huh? Pembunuh macam apa kau ini?"

"Diam!"

Kehabisan peluru, Kei segera berganti mengambil pisaunya, ia berlari mendekati si pengganggu, menyerang.

"Hoi hoi hoi, jangan tidak sopan," ucap pacar-bukan-pacar Rio tenang, tangannya berhasil menahan pasang milik Kei, "Whoa, kau tinggi!"

Kei berontak, namun tidak cukup kuat untuk menghindari si _redhead_ membuka _hoodie_ -nya, walau ia berhasil lepas dan mendapat jarak aman, "Oh astaga, jika saja aku tahu kau semenggairahkan ini," komentarnya melihat jelas wajah Kei, "Ngomong-ngomong, namamu?"

Kei mendecih.

"Ah! Baiklah-baiklah, silahkan bunuh kekasihku tersayang terlebih dahulu," ucapan orang yang mengaku kekasih Rio itu mengagetkan Kei. Si _blonde_ curiga, namun _deadline_ -nya tinggal beberapa menit lagi, juga berhubung ia menembak dengan brutal sebelumnya, seseorang pasti sudah memanggil polisi. Bagaimanapun, ia harus cepat. Jadi dengan gerakan secepat yang ia bisa, Kei mendekati dan menusukkan pisaunya ke dada Rio.

Mencabutnya, darah mengucur keluar. Kei berdiri.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa beritahu aku namamu?"

"Persetan dengan nama!" dengan itu Kei berlari menjauh, tak lupa mengambil senapan jarak jauhnya di tempat tadi, lalu menghilang dalam kegelapan, melewatkan bagaimana _redhead_ yang ia tinggalkan menyeringai menatap kepergiannya.

.

.

.

"Akabane- _san_? Benarkah anda kekasih dari korban Nakamura- _san_?" seorang polisi bertanya.

"Ya, itu benar," Karma terlihat buruk, matanya bengkak dengan rambut merah acak-acakan.

"Aku Kuroo Tetsurou, dari markas besar kepolisian di Tokyo, ingin kembali menanyaimu tentang kejadian kemarin pagi, apakah kau tidak keberatan?"

Karma menggeleng dalam artian tidak menolak.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Kei membentak, ia terkejut, marah, juga sedikit was-was.

Yang dibentak mengabaikan si tuan rumah, "Uh, sepertinya menaruh sofa, televisi dan meja di sini akan bagus," ucapnya sambil menatap ke satu celah tak terpakai di tengah ruangan.

Kei menggertakkan giginya, "HEY!"

Tamu yang tidak diundang itu akhirnya menatap wajah Kei, tersenyum, "Kau sudah membunuh kekasihku tersayang, Rio- _chan_ yang manis, sebagai gantinya, mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal di sini _, glasses-kun_."

.

.

.

 **ADIOS!**

 **A/N: Nggak ini nggak pure KaruTsuki/TsukiKaru, sebenernya ini KuroTsuki dan AsaKaru. Slowburn btw. Dan nggak, aku bukan pe** **m** **bunuh, juga bukan ahli senjata, bukan juga** **penulis yang berpengala** **m** **an dala** **m** **genre se** **m** **aca** **m** **ini.** **Kritik** **m** **e** **m** **bangun akan sangat** **m** **e** **m** **bantu. Tapi, ini a** **m** **bigu aku tahu**.


	3. Desember 2017

**Strawberry Lips**

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Rated:** **M**

 **Warning & Disclaimer: Ini fanfik slash dengan karakter yang tidak—belum /wink wonk/—canon sebagai pecinta sesama jenis, belum lagi di crossover, berte** **makan dewasa, dan a** **mbigu sekali** **, pembuat fanfiksi tidak bertanggung jawab atas segala keabsurd-an dan ketidak masuk akalan fanfik, cuma kiranya memiliki plot yang tidak boleh atau boleh digunakan kembali, salam!**

 **Sebagai ta** **mbahan: Sifat karakter yang mungkin tidak sesuai dengan aslinya alias OOC, dan terhamburnya typo(s).**

.

.

.

 ** _Dese_** ** _mber 2017_**

Dengan berlatarkan bunyi sirine, cahaya merah-biru terbias oleh bangunan di sekitarnya.

"Kau hanya akan diam saja? Bukankah itu pacarmu?"

Karma tertawa, keras, "Ahahaha tolong, dapat darimana informasi bodoh itu? Kei pacarku? Oh astaga ahahaha."

Gakushuu mengkernyit, "Tapi jelas-jelas kemarin kau kepergok di 'bawah'-nya."

Si rambut merah menatap Gakushuu tidak percaya, "Katakan, selama ini kau pernah melakukan seks kan? Kau masih perjaka? Atau memang kau itu benar-benar bodoh?"

"Lupakan," si pemilik manik violet menanggap, "sekarang apa rencanamu? Kau sudah tidak mungkin kembali ke dalam sana. Dan apa kau berniat menyelamatkan **te** **man** _blonde-_ mu itu?"

Karma kembali melihat ke bawah, dimana dari ketinggian 65 lantai, ia mengangkat teropongnya dekat ke mata. Ia dengan jelas melihatnya, Tsukishima Kei yang diborgol dan digiring mendekati mobil polisi oleh sang pemimpin penangkapannya sendiri, Komandan Kuroo Tetsurou.

"Nah, biarkan saja dia, toh itu keinginannya. Sekarang," Karma menurunkan teropongnya, kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

"Apa yang—"

DHUARRR!

Karma dan Gakushuu menunduk, berlindung dari ledakan kuat yang terjadi di gedung seberang jalan, bangunan dimana salah satu ruangan di sana adalah tempat Kei dan Karma tinggal. Laptop, sofa, dan segala hal di dalamnya, mungkin juga beberapa polisi di sana terlahap api bersamaan dengan beberapa ruangan di dekatnya. Keadaan menjadi lebih ricuh selanjutnya, dipenuhi jeritan, bunyi alaram mobil yang terkena dampak ledakan, dan langkah kaki terburu.

Si rambut merah menaikkan kembali teropongnya, menyeringai.

 _Kau berhutang padaku, Kei, satu sesi seks panas yang sangaaat la_ _ma._

.

.

.

"Berhenti mengkutiku!" perintah Karma. Gakushuu berhenti berjalan, jaraknya tidak kurang 3 meter dari Karma.

"Hey, kuberitahu, aku mungkin sedikit tidak peka, tapi aku tidak bodoh, Karma."

Si pemilik manik merkuri memutar tubuhnya, namun segera menyesalinya karena kini ia dapat melihat seringai menyebalkan dari seorang Asano Gakushuu, "Hah?"

"Dan jangan berlagak bodoh, aku tahu semenjak turun dari atap gedung kau hanya memutari area ini beberapa kali."

"I-itu tidak—" Karma melihat kearah selain wajah Gakushuu.

"Kau tahu, jika kau ingin tinggal di tempatku sampai Tsukishima kembali, kau hanya perlu memohon: 'Gakushuu- _sa_ _ma_ biarkan aku menjadi penghangat ranjangmu sampai orang yang biasa memuaskan nafsuku kembali', daripada menungguku untuk memohon padamu."

"Cih," Karma segera berbalik, dengan kesal melangkah cepat menjauhi Gakushuu. Ia lalu mendengar suara tawa dari arah belakang, disusul oleh langkah kaki yang semakin keras.

Karma hendak berlari, namun rencananya digagalkan oleh tangan yang menggenggam pergelangannya.

 _Oh Kar_ _ma sudah selesai. Gakushuu akan_ _melihatnya, ya ia akan_ _melihat—_

"Hey kenapa wajahmu merah?" si surai merah dapat mendengar seringai dari kalimat sang Asano.

"Ini karena cuacanya!" protes Karma mencoba membebaskan pergelangan tangannya. Sukses tanpa usaha yang keras, Karma berjalan lebih cepat, membuat jarak lebih lebar dari Gakushuu. Namun beberapa saat, ia berbalik menghadap si mafia muda.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat tunjukkan jalannya!"

"Aih dasar _tsundere_ ," Gakushuu menyusul Karma, seringai lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu alasan kau dibawa kemari kan? Tsukishima Kei?"

Kei mengangguk, wajah terlihat kesal sementara ia kini sedang diborgol dan diinterogasi, "Cukup jelas," balasnya ringan, "seorang polisi mengira itu bagus untuk menyeret orang ke kantor polisi hanya karena ciri fisiknya mirip dengan foto seorang pembunuh yang diambil oleh seorang pemabuk dengan keberuntungannya saat sedang lewat di lokasi terjadinya pembunuhan. Wow, polisi jaman sekarang sangat jenius."

Tetsurou tertawa, "Sungguh kepribadian yang menarik."

.

.

.

 **DOR! Chapter ini berakhir.**

 **A/N: Tahukah? Seberapa** **malasnya diriku** **me** **mbuat chapter ini? Dengan kondisi kesehatan yang udah anget-anget ade** **m (apalah juga ini?) Dan aku tulis beberapa dari ini di kelas, dite** **mani pusing dan sakit perut, juga kedinginan. Ah, update bakal tiap hari, tapi jangan terlalu berharap dengan panjangnya, karena sejak awal ini adalah ku** **mpulan drabble (yang terhubung dala** **m satu universe) Dah sekian, sa** **mpai berju** **mpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **P.S.:** Walau aku gak begitu ngarep review, tapi sungguh, aku berterimakasih pada siapapun yang rela buang waktu untuk ngasih fanfik ini feedback. **A Rin -Ash** -san terimakasih atas dedikasinya xD


	4. September 2016

**Strawberry Lips**

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning & Disclaimer: Ini fanfik slash dengan karakter yang tidak—belum /wink wonk/—canon sebagai pecinta sesama jenis, belum lagi di crossover, bertemakan dewasa, dan ambigu sekali, pembuat fanfiksi tidak bertanggung jawab atas segala keabsurd-an dan ketidak masuk akalan fanfik, cuma kiranya memiliki plot yang tidak boleh atau boleh digunakan kembali, salam!**

 **Sebagai tambahan: Sifat karakter yang mungkin tidak sesuai dengan aslinya alias OOC, dan terhamburnya typo(s).**

.

.

.

 ** _Septe_** ** _m_** ** _ber 2016_**

Kei tidak ada kerja hari itu, misi terakhirnya berakhir sukses dua minggu yang lalu. Dan sekarang, ia berniat menghabiskan liburannya bermalas-malasan di rumah, bersama ponsel, laptop dan televisinya. Ah, juga secangkir teh stroberi milik Karma.

Namun ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena seseorang merasa benar untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan memecahkan kaca jendela yang terhubung dengan tangga darurat. Memasuki jarak pandang Kei dengan seringai.

"Ini ketiga kalinya dalam sebulan kau merusak jendela itu, ada apa dengan masuk secara **nor** **m** **al** menggunakan pintu?" singgung Kei.

Si rambut merah tidak menggubris, ia menaruh sebuah bungkusan di atas meja depan sofa, dan duduk di lantai seberang Kei.

"Kejam! Padahal aku membelikan favoritmu seusai bekerja."

Kei mengkernyit.

"Hari ini hari spesial, selain hari peringatan satu tahun aku menjadi _roo_ _mm_ _ate_ -mu, bukankah hari ini hari ulang tahunmu?"

" _Excuse_ _m_ _e_?" Kei akhirnya menurunkan ponselnya untuk menatap Karma, "Kau **m** **e** **m** **aksa** untuk tinggal di sini—aku tidak pernah setuju dengan itu!"

" _Hai hai_ , sekarang turun dari sofa dan duduk di bawah bersamaku."

Kei ragu-ragu melakukan perintah Karma.

"Lihat ini, kau bilang begitu pun, kau masih menurutiku, _tsundere_ _m_ _uch huh_?"

"Aku pergi," Kei bangkit, namun Karma duluan menahannya.

"Hei maaf," Kei melihat Karma tidak sama-sekali merasa bersalah, pun ia kembali duduk, dahinya mengkerut semakin dalam sementara Karma mengembagkan seringai kemenangan.

Karma lalu membuka bungkusan plastik yang tadinya ia beli khusus untuk _blondie_ -nya tersayang—dengan catatan, itu platonik.

Usai menata isi bungkusan itu di atas meja, mata Kei berbinar melihatnya, tiga potong _strawberry shortcake_ dan beberapa kotak jus stroberi di sana—walau jujur, Kei lebih tertarik dengan _cake_ -nya daripada jus-jus yang biasa ia curi dari Karma itu.

"Spesial untukmu, kau bisa makan dua potong, sementara sisanya untukku."

"Kau dapat darimana _cake_ itu?" tanya Kei sembari mengambil jatahnya.

"Ah, kebetulan saja targetku hari ini adalah pemilik toko kue terkenal di Tokyo," jawab Karma mulai meminum kotak jus pertamanya.

Aktifitas Kei terhenti, "Jangan bilang kau…"

"Mencurinya setelah membunuh si pemilik toko? Tidak. Aku membelinya sebelum membunuhnya. Tentu saja."

Kei mendengus tidak percaya.

"Aku berani bersumpah!" protes Karma, walau itu tidak terlalu meyakinkan Kei.

.

.

.

"Hey, kau harus benar-benar berhenti," kata Kei memecah keheningan. Ia dan Karma duduk di sofa sekarang, bersama melakukan maraton seri Jurassic Park.

"Huh? Kau mengusirku sekarang Kei? Kau tidak suka melakukan seks denganku? Tidak suka ketika kau bisa di 'atas' maupun di 'bawah—"

" **M** **aksudku** , masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan merusak jendela!"

"Oh, jadi kau menyukainya, seks denganku?"

"Curang, kau tahu aku tidak bisa bilang tidak!"

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Kuroo?"

Kei mengalihkan atensinya dari televisi, sekarang memberi Karma lirikan mautnya, "Hah? Ada apa dengan pengalihan topik drastis ini?"

"Ayolah, aku tahu kalian sudah tiga bulan terakhir ini melakukan tarik-dorong berdua, itu lucu saja melihatnya."

"Geh, cobalah mengaca, kau sendiri belakangan ini dekat dengan sang tuan muda dari Asano itu!"

"Kei, kau… jangan-jangan… cemburu? Ah aku tidak tahu hubungan kita sudah naik ke tingkat selanjutnya, bisakah aku menyebutmu sebagai istri?"

"Istri? Ketentuan mengenai hal itu tergantung dengan apa yang terjadi di atas ranjang, **_sayang_** ," _dua bisa ber_ _m_ _ain dala_ _m_ _ga_ _m_ _e ini, Kar_ _m_ _a,_ batin Kei.

Menghubungkan merkuri dengan emas, Karma menyesalinya, karena ekspresi yang digunakan Kei saat itu adalah ekspresi yang hanya bisa Karma lihat saat si _blonde_ berada di 'dalam'nya. Karma mengerjap, tidak menduga dengan bagaimana temannya menjawab.

"Dan kau tahu, itu lebih banyak aku yang di 'atas' ketimbang kau!" serang Kei.

"Hah? Kau salah menghitungnya!"

"Sudah-sudah, berhenti bertengkar seperti pasangan kuno."

Terkejut, Kei dan Karma mengikuti sumber suara, dan menemukan Ushijima Wakatoshi berdiri di ambang pintu membawa sebuah kado ukuran sedang dengan satu tangan.

"Hey siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk?" tanya Kei, marah, orang-orang kira itu tidak apa untuk menerobos tempat tinggalnya begitu saja huh?

"Oh, dan kukira pria itu adalah pacarmu, Kei," Karma berujar, sementara Wakatoshi mengelus dadanya.

"Aku benci kalian semua!"

.

.

.

 **SAYONARA!**

 **A/N:** **M** **aaf agak telat, hari ini walau aku di ru** **m** **ah seharian, tapi dengan adanya proyek fanfik lain, yang ini jadi agak terabaikan. Dan tolong jangan tanyakan, kenapa karakter-karakter disini sa** **m** **a sekali tidak keberatan untuk berbagi, itu adalah** **m** **isteri untuk sebagian orang, tapi konsep keterbukaan di sini adalah intinya (nah itu cu** **m** **a sekedar headcanon btw).** ** _See ya next chapter!_**


	5. Januari 2018

**Strawberry Lips**

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning & Disclaimer: Ini fanfiksi slash dengan karakter yang tidak—belum /wink wonk/—canon sebagai pecinta sesama jenis, belum lagi di crossover, pembuat fanfiksi tidak bertanggung jawab atas segala keabsurd-an dan ketidak masuk akalan fanfik, cuma sepenuhnya memiliki plot yang tidak boleh maupun boleh digunakan kembali, salam!**

 **Sebagai tambahan: Sifat karakter yang mungkin tidak sesuai dengan aslinya alias OOC, dan terhamburnya typo(s).**

.

.

.

 ** _Januari 2018_** _(Italic untuk kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu)_

 _"_ _Namanya Karma_ _, dia akan tinggal dengan kita untuk sementara."_

 _"Tidak tertarik," Gakushuu bilang, tak menoleh dari buku yang dibacanya._

 _"_ Yare yare _. Shuu, kau tahu sikap tidak sopan dan acuhmu kelak akan membunuhmu," jeda, "kan?"_

 _Gakushuu menutup bukunya, menaruhnya di meja, lalu menghadap Gakuhou, "_ Moshiwake arimasen, otou-sama _," violetnya kemudian berpindah pada wujud dari merah tak terawat di sebelah kiri sang kepala keluarga Asano._

 _"Aku Gakushuu, senang bisa bertemu denganmu," ucap si Asano kecil sembari tersenyum palsu._

 _"Nah Shuu, sekarang bisakah kau antar Karma ke kamarnya untukku?"_

 _"Aku mengerti,_ otou-sama _."_

 _Di rumahnya yang bak istana itu, Gakushuu kemudian memandu si_ redhead _dalam diam, ia tak mau buang tenaga untuk bicara, sedang Karma sendiri juga tidak dalam_ mood _untuk bicara._

 _Di depan satu pintu yang terletak sedikit jauh di ujung, Gakushuu akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Kita sampai."_

 _Namun ketika Karma melihat isi ruangan itu, pasang merkurinya melebar. Dan Gakushuu yang melihat keterkejutannya itu tak lagi bisa menahan tawa, "Ahaha, kau pikir aku siapa? Berbaik hati memberimu kamar yang nyaman? Nah, kau tahu aku ini seorang Asano," Gakushuu kemudian memutar badan, mengucap selamat malam dan pergi dengan seringai di wajah._

 _Keesokan harinya, di meja makan, Gakuhou yang menyadari lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Karma bertambah parah berkomentar, "Ini tidak bagus." Tak menunjukkannya pada Karma, Gakushuu yang duduk di hadapan si helai merah mendengus, "_ Otou-sama _, bukankah itu yang selama ini kulakukan?_ _ **Aku mempelajarinya darimu**_ _."_

 _"Tapi Karma-_ kun _adalah_ tamu _kita, kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik."_

 _"Tch. Aku mengerti, maafkan aku," jawab Gakushuu yang kemudian meneruskan sarapannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Karma yang terbangun dari tidurnya menggerutu sewaktu menemukan wajah Gakushuu sebagai yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Ia tidak tanggung-tanggung, menendang sang Asano sampai jatuh ke lantai.

"Hei untuk apa itu tadi?" protes si _blonde_.

Namun Karma malah tambah jengkel, "Untuk waktu yang telah berlalu."

Gakushuu memalsukan ekspresi kecewa, "Kau menyesalinya?" lalu menyeringai, "Kukira kau su—"

"Aku lapar."

Gakushuu tak meneruskan untuk mengganggu si pemilik pasang merkuri, ia bangkit dari lantai, kemudian tersenyum, "Kubuatkan sarapan?"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Disini," ucap Gakushuu, membukakan sebuah pintu untuk Karma. Kali ini bukan ruang penyiksaan dengan darah kering menghiasi dinding dan lantainya, yang Karma lihat adalah tempat yang mungkin cukup nyaman untuknya tidur—jika ia tidak bermimpi buruk lagi._

 _Karma hendak memasuki kamar yang sementara akan dipakainya itu ketika Gakushuu menanyakan, "Kau, apa yang membuat ayahku bisa mengkhususkanmu? Siapa kau?"_

 _Karma membalas dengan berdiam diri._

 _"Hei, kau tidak bisu atau tuli kan?"_

 _"…shi," si rambut merah akhirnya membuka mulut—dengan suaranya yang parau, dan hampir tidak terdengar—setelah selama ia berada di kediaman Asano, Karma hanya diam._

 _"Hah?"_

 _Karma mempertemukan merkurinya dengan violet yang sejajar, "Aku Akashi Karma."_

 _Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya untuk Gakushuu, menyaksikan—dan hampir tidak mempercayai—sebuah senyum yang sangat menyedihkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tidak usah khawatir, itu tidak beracun, jadi berhenti menatapnya dan makan," perintah Gakushuu, ia sendiri sudah seperempat jalan memakan roti selainya.

"Heeeh, aku tersanjung, bisakah aku mempercayai perkataan seorang Asano?"

"Itu tergantung seberapa pintarnya dirimu," jawab si _blonde_.

"Kau menantangku?" Karma menanyakan, "Ingin diingatkan kalau aku tidak pernah kalah pintar darimu?"

"Ah, padahal seingatku, kau tidak pernah menang dariku."

"Hah? Datang darimana itu semua?"

Gakushuu menghela nafasnya panjang, "Sudahlah Karma, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu."

"Oh, kau bukan menyerah padaku?"

" _Akashi Karma_."

Ahh, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir Karma mendengar nama itu.

Karma melihat perubahan ekspresi Gakushuu, dan dalam hati ia menyangkal perkataan Kei dulu, Asano Gakushuu bukan psikopat, ia berbeda dari Karma.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah Akabane Karma," ucap Gakuhou._

 _Karma tidak menjawab, namun bukan berarti ia menolak. Diamnya adalah karena ia mulai berpikir, akan seperti apa Akabane Karma hidup nantinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Lagi," perintah Karma.

Gakushuu terdiam, dalam maksud menunggu sang pemilik pasang merkuri untuk meneruskan.

"Panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi."

Si _blonde_ awalnya ragu, namun akhirnya ia tetap melakukannya, "Akashi Karma," mulainya pelan, "Akashi Karma- _kun_ ," kini lebih tegas, "Akashi- _kun_ ," dan lebih pelan di akhir.

"Ah, insiden yang mengerikan."

"Kau maso ya?"

"10 tahun tidak cukup membuktikannya?"

"Sebenarnya itu 20 tahun."

"Dan kau masih tidak mengerti?"

"Klan Akashi dibantai. Kau tahu itu bukan kau, tapi menganggap dirimu yang melakukannya dan menyebut diri sendiri psiko? Jangan bercanda, itu menjijikkan."

Karma tersenyum, " _Dayone_. Aku sendiri juga jijik."

.

.

.

 _Karma terpaku, bergeming walau ibunya menjerit memanggil namanya sambil menggoyang-nggoyang tubuh ayahnya yang tergeletak di tanah, darahnya hampir mencapai sepatu Karma, paman, bibi, dan saudara-saudaranya telah binasa, membuat satu danau merah yang bercahaya karena bulan._

 _Ketika ibunya akhirnya diam, memperjelas suara langkah kaki dari beberapa orang yang mendekatinya, Karma mulai_ _melihat warna merah, hanya merah._

 _Pada akhirnya, Karma yang tidak lagi bisa bergerak bertemu dengannya, Asano Gakuhou, yang ia kenali sebagai salah satu dari teman ayahnya. Dan pada detik-detik ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya itu, Karma berpuas melihat bagaimana para pembunuh itu semuanya kehilangan hidup mereka._

 ** _Ditangan bocah berumur 7 tahun._**

.

.

.

 **JENG JENG JENG**

 **A/N: Ah tambah ngedrama. Nggak tahu lagi ah. Aku memang terlalu sampah untuk mempertahankan plotless drabbles untuk tetap plotless. Akashi? Oh, itu mungkin, benar atau tidak benar adalah Akashi yang itu, yang dari fandem sebelah hahah, terserah kalian juga si mau dianggap siapa.**

 **p.s.: kemarin aku bilang update tiap hari, tapi nyatanya… hahah, emang aku sampah yang paling busuk. Maafkan ya, aku gak janji-janjian lagi deh :(**


End file.
